Samurai and the Valkyrie (Chapter moved to next Tuesday)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know Nora and Ren's story, but what if they had a third member with them? Aero, the other survivor, seeks to protect the new friends he has made and destroy the Grimm with his two friends. Rated T for violence, cursing and death. 1 chapter every other week on Monday. Nora x Oc. All chapters will be 900-1000 words for now. Next chapter will be last one.
1. Grimm Rampage

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Nora. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I down own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Kuroyuri, 12 years before start of series.)**

5-year old Aero Bayani continued to run for cover as he saw more and more Grimm swarm the village, he didn't see his parents he didn't know if they were dead or missing.

He whimpered as a Nevermore landed close to him before he dodged out of the way of its snapping beak as he dove into the remains of a wooden building and huddled inside.

A pack of Beowolves ran by as Aero heard bursts of gunfire and the sounds of combat as he saw a Nevermore fly away with a man in its talons.

He heard the sounds of gunfire and battle cries replaced by sounds of death and terror as a massive horse like Grimm trotted into the village, crushing buildings as it did so as Aero turned as he heard movement and turned to see a boy with a pink streak in his hair.

"W-who are you?"

Aero asked as he turned to look back at the horse like Grimm before he felt a hand on his shoulder as he blinked.

He felt less scared as he turned to look at the boy behind him, his jade eyes met the boy's pink ones, he remembered that his parents said that if this happened not to look for them, that they would look for him.

The fact that they hadn't found him made him think that one thing had happened to them.

"What do we do now?"

Aero asked before the boy vanished into a hole in the wall, Aero followed him as the duo continued to make their way through the wall, Aero racked his brain and found he remembered the name of boy he was walking. It was one his parents had mentioned in their talks he had overheard.

"Aren't you Ren? My parents talked about you sometimes… Well, they mentioned you when they talked about your parents…"

Aero said as Ren held up his finger to his mouth for to be quiet as another Nevermore flew overhead as they made their way towards the remains of a house.

"Stay here."

Ren said as Aero simply nodded and ducked into the building, he turned to Ren.

"I'll keep watch… Just don't take too long."

Aero said as Ren simply nodded before vanishing as Aero walked to the window and continued to watch the carnage, it disgusted him to see the Grimm destroy their home and kill their citizens but there was nothing he could do. he wasn't a warrior or a Huntsmen nor could he face the dozens of Grimm.

He hated the feeling of uselessness.

"Who's the guy?"

Aero heard behind him as he turned to see a girl with bright blue eyes and Ren behind him, Aero was about to answer when Ren pulled them into the corner as a loud shriek cut them off, a massive Nevermore cawed and looked down at them as Aero scowled at it before it blinked and flew off.

"Why didn't it see us? Grimm don't miss people like that."

Aero said as Ren was silent, Aero and the girl walked to the window and saw that most of the Grimm were leaving, the massive Horse-like Grimm included as the girl turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"I'm Nora, what's your name?"

Nora asked as Aero frowned, remembering that all of his friends had possibly been wiped out by the Grimm, he resolved not to let their deaths hurt his outlook on life if he could help him.

"Aero, nice to meet you…. What do we do now?"

Aero said as he and Nora turned to Ren as he looked at the two surviving villagers besides himself.

"We leave."

Ren said as Aero's eyes widened at Ren's words before he started speaking.

"Ren, are you crazy?! This is our home, we don't even know where to go from here, and there's still Grimm here! We can't leave!"

Aero yelled as he turned back to see if the Grimm were gone and were relieved when they were.

"We can't stay here, Aero, those Grimm are going to come back and we aren't going to get lucky twice in a row…. Plus, we don't have homes to go back to…"

Ren said as he and Aero looked down at the ground in sadness, Aero nodded as well, understanding Ren's logic and kicking himself mentally for doubting him.

"And we don't have families to go to… Your right, Ren… I'm sorry…. Where do we go from here? The forests have to be filled with Grimm and we don't have anyway to hide from them."

Aero said as Ren was about to answer before Nora cut both boys off, a smile on her face once more, Aero didn't understand her positive attitude but he smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, we could go to Mistral and then head to Vale! All we need to do is travel north, there will be airships we could use when we get there!"

Nora said as Aero and Ren shared a look of disbelief at the fact that the girl knew something like that when she was barely their age.

"Ok then…. But it isn't like we can just take an airship to Vale… We're kids, someone is going to wonder where our parents went… And right now, I don't feel like telling them what happened…. It hurts to take about what happened here… But that isn't a bad plan… Why don't we look for any supplies the Grimm didn't trash and then meet back here…? We're not going to make it without supplies."

Aero said as Ren and Nora nodded, Aero took to looking through the general store and any other place that would have the food and water they would need for the hike to Mistral, he found a beaten but still useable backpack, he slipped it around his shoulders and loaded it full of food and water bottles.

"This place isn't home… Not anymore, the Grimm took that from us… They aren't going to take anymore from us."

Aero said as he turned and walked back to the building where Ren and Nora were, they had similar knapsacks on their backs.

"Ready?"

Ren asked as he and Nora nodded, Ren began to lead them down a path into the woods as Aero continued to scan the trees for Grimm as they walked.

The trio were the only survivors of the village and Aero promised to protect his friends if he could.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter is finally done! Yes, I know it isn't a good first chapter, I am not the best with those…. And I'm thinking this is one of the first Nora fanfic where she's with an oc…. Cool! I am not going to make Aero an angsty OC, he is going to be different as a teen. I will also be posting a chapter for this story each Saturday… Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Trip to Beacon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon Airship, 2 days before Players and Pieces.)**

Aero sat against the window as he watched Ren and Nora talk on the other side of the Airship, he now wore a White Jacket that had streaks of blue in it, his hair had a streak of blue in it as well. He also wore Blue sneakers, white fingerless gloves, a blue t shirt under his jacket and White glasses over his eyes

"Ren, I know you don't talk a lot but say something, you haven't talked since we got on the airship…. I can't believe it's been 12 years since…. You know…."

Aero said as Ren nodded, Nora appeared out of nowhere and hugged Aero as he and Nora fell over and collapsed on the floor as Aero blinked in confusion and embarrassment.

Ren smiled and shook his head as Aero and Nora climbed to their feet, Nora blissfully smiling as Aero continued to blink in confusion. Ren knew that despite the trio having been together for 12 years that Aero had never gotten used to Nora's wacky behavior.

"Nora….?"

Aero asked slowly as the hammer wielding girl tilted her head like a lost puppy and Aero blushed as she hummed in curiosity.

"Yeah, Aero?"

Nora asked as Aero smiled before speaking.

"Why did you tackle me if you were just going to hug me?"

Aero asked as Nora simply shrugged as she took her seat, she was unable to properly lean against the wall due to _Magnhild_ being on her back, all three friends knew how their weapons were made due to their bond.

"I didn't, you were just unprepared for a hug, Mister… Anyhoo, Ren, when are we getting to Beacon? Do you think there will be a boring speech? Aero, do you think they have food? Do you think we're be tested on day one? Do you think they have pancakes!?"

Nora said, firing out questions rapid fire as Ren and Aero shared a look and smiled as Aero answered his questions first.

"Yes, they have food, no, I don't think we'd be tested on day one, and maybe… Nora, I think you should relax… Ren?"

Aero asked as Ren shrugged and answered his set of questions from Nora.

"Maybe a few hours, and no, I do not think there will be a boring speech… Might be tiring."

Ren speculated as Aero shrugged, they had finally come to Vale after working in Mistral and making enough money to transfer to Vale.

Aero had no idea how they had managed to get accepted into Beacon but he didn't question their good fortune in the matter.

"Like I said though… It's been a long 12 years since that day that brought us to this day, hasn't it, Ren?"

Aero asked as the airship began to draw near to Beacon, they had little over 10 minutes if Aero had judged right, Ren looked over at Aero as they shared a look.

Ren and Aero had grown close over the 12 years before now, Aero could remember how they would clash in decisions on what to do in the future and how they should live.

Now the two were nearly inseparable and Aero was glad to have met him and Nora.

They were shaken from their thoughts when the intercom on the airship blared and a voice came over the speaker.

"Attention all students and Beacon Personal, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at Beacon Academy in 15 minutes, we're sorry for the delay, but another airship is currently docking and unloading its passengers as we speak. We hope this is not a bother and we will inform you when we are landing."

The airship captain said as Aero shrugged and started to examine his weapons as he turned to Nora and Ren.

"Eh, a little more relaxing time never hurt anyone…. Ren, Nora, you guys make sure your weapons are working ok?"

Aero said as he looked at _Lupis Nix_ , the duel Wakizashi swords that hung from his waist, the snow-white swords that Ren and Nora knew could turn from swords into pistols or into a rifle if he combined them.

Aero saw them check _Stormflower_ and _Magnhild_ as he cracked his neck and laughed as Nora smiled blissfully once more, thinking of all the adventures she could have with her two friends by her side.

Aero knew she was thinking up a chaotic adventure, but knew she wasn't someone to be messed with, wacky or not.

He had seen her decapitate a Ursa Major with one swing during a fight and shuddered at the thought of facing the girl's Warhammer/grenade launcher.

"We're ready for war, boss…. I wonder if they have any Grimm rugs? I could make a killing on Ursa rugs!"

Nora said as Ren and Aero shared a look as they mentally sighed, they knew Grimm mostly couldn't be made into furniture but that didn't stop Nora's delusion filled dreams that filled her head, Aero almost wished he was able to find out what was in Nora's head at times.

But he was also worried what he would find in her head and decided to simply drop the subject before he asked it and it got worse.

"Can we start landing soon, I think I'm going to go crazy…."

Aero said as Nora smiled at Aero's change of attitude as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Oh, what was that about relaxing time being ok, Aero? Are you lying to us? You know what happens to liars…"

Nora said as Aero paled, he quickly held up his hands in defense as he stuttered out an answer.

"No, no, no, no, no… What I mean is, I'm getting bored of not doing anything, we haven't had something to do since we boarded the airship, Nora… It's really, really boring."

Aero said as Nora simply smiled and laughed as Aero leaned back in his seat, scared of angering the girl or saying something that would awkwardly annoy Nora… Even if he had no idea what annoyed Nora at the moment.

It was the loudspeaker that saved Aero the trouble of a better response and made him glad that they had left Mistral at the same time.

"Attention crew, it feels I misjudged the time on the airship, we will be landing within 5 minutes, please don't forget your weapons or belongings, Beacon Academy will not be able to return these items before tomorrow's test."

The pilot said as the trio got up and walked to the landing door as Nora skipped in front of them.

"Time to rock, Ren… Try to look happy, Nora…. Just remember, we aren't fighting yet… And remember, no food for us if we misbehave."

Aero said as Nora clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as an answer as the airship landed and docked with the schools docking bay.

"Nora, race you to the school, last one there doesn't get pancakes!"

Aero said as he raced out the door, Nora zipped after Aero as Nora tried to tackle Aero as Ren smiled and slowly followed them as Aero was slightly able to zip past Nora when she zipped past him as Aero rolled past Nora.

"Someone isn't getting their food if I get there first, Nora!"

Aero yelled over his shoulder as he continued to run towards the school as Ren continued to slowly follow his two friends, his small smile never leaving his face as he followed them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I tried writing Nora as close to cannon as I could, as for Aero? He's supposed to be joking at times and nervous around Nora at other times. Next chapter will show Aero, Ren and Nora at their first night at Beacon… I don't know if Aero will have his own team or if he will be with Ren and Nora. Next chapter is next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Settling In

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Dorm room 1 day before Players and Pieces.)**

Nora sat next to Aero as she gently poked him in the check as he continued to read his book, he wore a blueish pair of pj pants and a white shirt sleeve shirt that had a picture of a Beowolf on it.

Nora continued to poke her friend as Aero poked her back, a slight smile on his face as he turned the page of his book.

"Aero?"

Nora asked as Aero continued reading as she poked Aero in the face again, she was about to do it once again when Aero turned to look at her.

"Yes, Nora?"

Aero asked as Nora leaned in close to Aero's face before speaking.

"I'm bored!"

Nora said as she was about to say something when suddenly Aero started tickling her arm, causing her to laugh as she fell over as Aero smiled and continued reading his book, tickling the hammer swinging girl with his free hand.

"Oh, if it's a tickle war you want, it's a tickle war you will-…"

Nora started to say before she blinked in surprise as she looked at Aero.

He had put a finger on her nose, a small smile on his face.

"Boop."

Aero said as Nora smiled as she laughed as Aero laughed and tossed his book to his sleeping bag, happy to have his friend by his side as he looked for Ren.

"Nora, have you seen Ren? We were supposed to fall asleep for the night when he came back… And I'm starting to get… Tired…"

Aero said as he yawned as Nora cracked her neck and yawned as she did so, Aero laid down on his sleeping bag as Nora got up.

"I'll go find Ren, don't sleep yet, I want to talk about all the Grimm we can play with!"

Nora said as she skipped away to find Ren as Aero yawned once more and sat down to read as he found a comfortable spot in his sleeping bag.

"Ugh, Ren is never here when you want him, and always here when you don't… I will never understand him…. It's funny I understand Nora more then I understand Ren at times, at least Nora talks enough to where I feel she's a part of the conversation…"

Aero said as he closed his eyes to think, they had settled in after the talk the headmaster of the school: Ozpin, had given them all a speech, Ren had gone off to practice or something as Aero had recalled.

What annoyed him and Nora is that he hadn't returned in 2 hours.

'Ok, training or meditating? Sure, that makes sense, having pulled a disappearing act on your friends and not showing up when tomorrow is going to be training and initiation? Not cool, especially when you don't tell us why or how long until you get back…. Ok, that's it, I'm helping Nora prank Ren like she asked if we could when he gets back.'

Aero said as he shrugged, grabbed _Lupis Nix_ and marched out of the room after Nora.

"If I miss breakfast because of him, I'm going to kick his backside into next week."

Aero muttered as he marched down the hall after Nora, he also noticed that _Magnhild_ was gone.

"Well, guess Nora got fed up as well."

 **(Beacon training room, 12:00 Pm.)**

Nora walked into the room and held her weapon in its Warhammer form as she faced the meditating Ren who was behind a glass screen as she stood in the observation room.

"Well, if Ren ten doesn't want to wake up, I'll wake him up...~"

Nora hummed to herself as she prepared to swing and break the glass with _Magnhild_ before she heard Aero clear his throat and give the hammer swinging girl a smile.

"Nora, as much as I would love to see you smash glass and scare Ren, we don't have the money to do that…. Besides, there's an easier way to wake Ren up."

Aero said as Nora tilted her head in an adorable confused way as Aero tried not to laugh at his friend being cute as he walked over to the control panel and started twisting panels.

"What you doing?"

Nora asked as Aero twisted a final knob on the panel before turning around to face Nora.

"Nora, you know our weapons are very loud when they fire, right?"

Aero asked as Nora nodded, allowing Aero to continue his talk.

"The room Ren is meditating is set to be quiet to help drone out weapons fire…. If we were to shoot something from here into the room, it would be very loud…."

Aero said as Nora finally caught on and smiled devilishly as she shifted _Magnhild_ into its grenade launcher form as Aero shifted _Lupis Nix_ into its rifle form as he and Nora opened the door and Aero made sure the observation room was sound proof as they fired a bullet and grenade into the room.

Ren fell over as Nora and Aero laughed as Ren climbed to his feet, he made sure his ears were ok as Nora leaned on Aero.

"Ren, its bed time… If we miss Aero's pancakes because you wanted some peace and quiet tonight…. I will be very angry…"

Nora said as Aero simply smiled as Ren rubbed his ears and lurched past the two mischievous teens as they followed him.

"Wait, who said I'm making pancakes tomorrow?"

Aero asked as Nora sweetly turned her weapon back into a war hammer.

"I did… Now march! We have to get up early for pancakes!"

Nora yelled as Aero smiled and followed her back to the room so they could get rest for tomorrow.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, it was shorter and yes, Nora doesn't act the same towards Ren…. That will be explained next chapter, I'm trying to write Nora as the crazy, unpredictable girl... Also, let me know if Aero, Nora and Ren should have their own team or not. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Aero, Ren and Nora in their starting part of initiation into Beacon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Test to impress

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Cafe Players and Pieces.)**

"C'mon, Aerry! Momma wants herself some pancakes!"

Nora said as Aero rolled his eyes and moved the pan to plop the chocolate chip pancake and put it on Nora's plate as she squealed in joy and left to eat the pancake as Aero chuckled and checked _Lupis Nix_ to make sure the weapons were ready.

"Ok, Ren had already left to go to the cliff… That just leaves me and Nora to catch up… Nora, eat that pancake as fast as you can, we're the only ones not at the ceremony."

Aero said as he turned to see Nora had already finished her breakfast as he blinked as Nora booped him on the nose as she left the room, leaving Aero to blink once more in astonishment before he left the room.

 **(Beacon Academy, cliffside.)**

"Any questions?"

Was the last thing Aero heard as he lowered his sunglasses over his eyes as he licked his lips, he and Nora had arrived just as Ozpin had started his speech.

Aero tuned out the others chatting as the pad beneath them fired the teens into the forest, he was quick to draw _Lupis Nix_ and fired them in their pistol forms to slow himself down before sheathing them and grabbing a tree branch with both of his hands.

He swung himself around before launching himself at another tree and swinging himself into the branches as he looked up to see Nora sail over his head.

"Ok, first person I make eye contact with is my partner… I'll just stay up here for now and think for a few minutes… Ren's cool but he's stealthy, I'm flashier in combat and more… Loud... Maybe… Nah, that girl and some of those others don't mix well with me."

Aero mused to himself as he dropped to the ground, while Aero was stealthier compared to Nora, he was not someone who loved stealth, in fact, he would abandon all stealth the second he was able to in combat.

"Looks like I'm going to try and find Nora… Unless I find someone else…"

Aero mused, wondering if Ren had found a partner yet, he didn't doubt that the quiet, ninja like teen had possibly did so.

Aero smiled upon hearing Grimm, he would finally have some payback for the death they caused at his village.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…"

Aero said as he unsheathed _Lupis Nix,_ transformed them into swords and stalked forward into the forest, ready to carve a path to his friend and find her.

 **(5 miles away, infested part of Emerald Forest.)**

Nora squealed in joy as she easily ducked under the strike of a Ursa Minor and then smashing its head with _Malachiid_ as she sent a Beowolf slamming into a tree, shattering it as more Beowolves and Ursa Minors.

"Yay, more Grimm to play with!"

Nora said before a hail of rifle bullets cut through the Beowolves, cut them to pieces, Nora watched as Aero dropped down and cut down one of the Ursa Minors by decapitating it a as he flipped onto the other Ursa and impaled it through its chest.

"Sup, Nora… It cool if we team u-…"

Aero started to ask as Nora quickly hugged him and tackled him as Aero blushed and tried to pry the girl off him as she happily hugged one of her best friends as Aero sighed and slowly climbed to his feet.

"Ren isn't going to be happy to find out we saw each other farce to face… I think…"

Aero said as 2 more Beowolves jumped out of the trees as Aero was quick to intercept them, slicing them to pieces as Nora rolled off his back and slammed another Ursa into a tree with a single swing as Aero was about to turn to face her when another pack of Beowolves and Ursas rushed them. 

Nora was quick to change _Malachiid_ to its grenade launcher form and fire a grenade that blasted the Grimm to pieces besides a single Ursa which looked at its pack of dead comrades as they melted into nothing.

"Alright, come to momma Nora!"

Nora yelled as the Ursa turned and as if sensing how dangerous the girl was, turned to try and run.

Nora sprinted after the Ursa and climbed on its back as Aero watched in shock before Nora turned it and kicked it in the side of its neck, forcing the Ursa to sprint into the forest as Aero blinked before sprinting after Nora.

"Why is I being the one who's always getting into situations like this… Is it because I don't always think my plans through?"

Aero mused to himself aloud as he flipped himself into the trees and continued to chase after the fleeing Grimm as Nora started to yip and scream in joy as Aero blinked once more.

"And I now remember why neither me nor Ren ever tick Nora off again… And now I'm scared."

Aero said as the Ursa slammed through a tree, trying to knock Nora off as it slammed into the tree Aero was trying to hop to, causing Aero to crash onto to the Ursa.

"Hang on, boy, we have us a temple to find!"

Nora yelled as she kicked the Ursa, forcing it to run even faster then usual as Aero hung onto Nora for dear life as both started laughing as the Ursa wined in pain from the duo.

It wanted mercy neither Nora nor Aero had.

""

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Aero and Nora are partners, don't get mad, Ren is probably going to join the team… Let me know if you guys want them and another OC to join them in a team. Next chapter will either be next Saturday or next, next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. The queen of the Castle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Emerald Forest,** _ **Emerald Forest part 2.**_ **)**

Aero clung to Nora as the Ursa continued to crash through trees, Nora laughed like a madwoman as they continued to speed through the forest.

"NORA, SLOW DOWN! YOUR GOING TO CRASH!"

Aero yelled as the duo continued to speed through the forest like a bullet.

"NO CAN DO, AERO, THIS TRAIN DOESN'T HAVE ANY BRAKES TO ST-…"

Nora yelled before their Ursa crashed to the ground as Aero pulled _Lupis Nix_ out of its hide as it dissolved into white lotus petals.

"Ah, its broken."

Nora yelled as Aero sighed and sheathed his blades before realizing that they had traveled from the edge of the forest to the middle where the alter that Ozpin had directed them to was in front of them.

"Hmm… I think we're here… I don't really see anything… Or make that anyone…"

Aero said before they heard a hissing sound as a King Taijitu rose up behind them before Nora sent the massive snake flying with a single hit to the head with _Malachiid_.

The Grimm's head exploded in midair as Nora grinned like a baby would after getting a piece of candy.

"Nora?"

Aero asked as they started walking into the clearing, Nora rested _Malachiid_ on her shoulder as she tilted her head like a lost puppy.

"Hmm?"

Nora said as Aero chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You scare me sometimes."

Aero said as Nora was about to respond when she noticed the chess pieces in front of them.

She dashed so fast it blew Aero off his feet, he climbed to his feet slowly to see that Nora was playing with the Golden Rook piece and balancing it on her head with one foot.

"Look, Aero! I'm QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

Nora yelled as Aero shook his head and smiled as he walked up to examine the Chess Pieces.

"Reminds me of that game we and Ren used to play when we were 9…. What was it called again? Kings and Queens?"

Aero said before more growling cut the duo off, Ren and a girl with blazing red hair, purple eyes, a red jacket, blue gloves and black boots rolled out of the forest as several Ursas, 2 King Taijitu and a few dozen Beowolves.

Ren and the girl turned her head as a hail of rifle bullets and a grenade from _Malachiid_ obliterated the Grimm horde.

"Wow, Ren… I didn't think you'd have to deal with more Grimm then me and Nora would have…"

Aero said, resting _Lupis Nix_ on his shoulder as Nora yawned in boredom at how easy it was to slaughter the Grimm for her.

"Wow, that was super boring, Ren… Anyway, who's your friend, you found yourself a lady friend?"

Nora asked as Aero laughed as Ren turned to the girl and spoke.

"Aero, Nora… This is Emily Magnolia, she's my partner… I see you and Nora have become partners…"

Ren said as Sno turned to the two as Aero and Nora shared a look.

"So, these are your friends, Ren? I'm surprised that you'd be able to deal with their… Energetic personality… No offence, guys."

Sno said as Nora slammed _Malachiid_ into the ground, causing Sno to trip and fall to the ground as Aero rolled his eyes.

"Well, that means Nora and you are going to have a talk, Sno… And Ren has known us for years… You'd be surprised at how well he can put up with our antics… Ren, you didn't happen to see anyone else in the forest, did you? Me and Nora haven't bumped into a single other person since we've landed in the forest."

Aero said as Ren shook his head and helped Sno to her feet as they walked over towards the hammer swinging girl and swordsmen as Aero shook his head and sighed.

"I guess we're the first ones here then… I wouldn't worry about the others then, I'm sure they can handle themselves… These are those Relics Ozpin wanted us to get, I'm guessing… I don't know why he chose chess pieces… Nora wants the rook pieces."

Aero said, holding up a rook piece as Nora held up its matching piece as Ren and Sno walked over to examine the other pieces as she leaned close to Aero.

"So, think they like each other? That girl seems as calm as Ren is… I think they are into each other… Big Time."

Nora whispered as Aero smiled and leaned close to Nora to whisper back.

"Big Time, the only reason they wouldn't know there in love is if Ren is as dense as a wall…"

"Anyway, should we wait here to see there's anymore people coming or start heading towards the school?"

Aero said to Ren before a scream of terror cut them off.

"Ok, we should go check that out, Ren… We're easily capable of getting back to the School easily… Plus, I would rather fight our way out of the forest then sneak our way out…"

Aero said as he drew _Lupis Nix_ , Ren drew _Stormflower_ and Nora drew _Malachiid_.

Aero and Nora looked at Sno who had yet to draw her weapon as she looked at the duo.

"Oh, I only draw my weapon during a fight… I like preparing for a fight during the fight rather than before."

Sno said as Nora, Aero and Ren shared a look as Aero shrugged and sighed before simply turning to face Sno.

"Suit yourself, lady… But you haven't ever seen me, Nora and Ren fight as a team before… So, you have to adapt to us… I don't care what you saw with Ren, me and Nora are a lot different in battle compared to Ren…"

Aero said as they raced into the forest, Aero mentally sighed as he looked behind them to notice that a yellow haired girl and black-haired girl enter the clearing behind them.

"Well, at the very least, the others should be ok…"

Aero thought as they rushed deeper into the jungle, ready for combat.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is being posted a day early… As for the romance, Ren and Nora have NO romantic attraction to Ren and vice versa, she likes Aero. As for Sno? She is going to be the other female member on the team… JNPR will still exist but will have two ocs. Next chapter will be on Next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Aero and Nora's team is called AMRN or Amaranth.**


	6. The battle of Emerald Forest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Emerald Forest,** _ **Players and Pieces.**_ **)**

Aero snapped back from the Antonin as the massive ant Grimm screeched before Nora forced it back with _Magnhild_ as Aero turned to see Ren and Sno dealing with a Night Runner, the massive centipede raised up on its hindlegs.

"At least the others got away… Nora, you have anyway to kill this thing before it breaks us in half with its pincers?"

Aero said as he kept the massive Grimm at bay by slashing its pincers as it lunged at them, Nora launched and turned _Magnhild_ into a grenade launcher as she fired all 6 Grenades in a barrage as the Antonin roared and collapsed into a tree.

Aero leapt into the air and impaled the Ant Grimm with _Lupis Nix_ as the Ant Grimm screeched before finally collapsing to the ground dead.

"Awe, that fight was boring!"

Nora whined as Aero gently patted the hammer wielding girls head as they turned to see the Night Runner's head explode from a palm strike attack from Ren as it collapsed and began to fade away.

"And that was the end of the Grimm… Now, can we get back to Beacon? I'm pretty sure everyone at the school besides us has gotten back… Then again, I don't know if there's a time limit to getting back or so…"

Aero mused as he sheathed his swords and placed them back on his belt as Nora placed _Magnhild_ on her back, the four students looked around as they chuckled nervously, hopelessly lost on how to get back.

"Um… We are on the other side of the forest… Aren't we, Ren? How do we get back? Any ideas?"

Aero said as Ren was about to nod when Nora showed up with a Ursa Major, Aero felt bad for the Grimm which was obviously hissing in pain as Nora scooped up Aero onto the Grimm.

"LAST ONE TO BEACON DOESN'T GET ANY OF AERO'S PANCAKES!"

Nora said as she and Aero rode off into the forest, Sno turned to Ren as she looked dumbstruck by Nora having just happened to find a Ursa Major that she could ride back to Beacon, which had left her and Ren alone.

"So…. Is she normally like that?"

Sno asked as Ren simply nodded before the duo began to walk back towards Beacon as they could hear the cries of Nora and Aero as the Ursa Major continued to race through the forest so fast it was barely able to be seen as Aero clutched the relic under his arm.

"Nora, how do you plan on getting us up the cliff if this Ursa isn't going to be able to scale the cliff?"

Aero asked as the Ursa approached the cliff, Aero grinned as he lowered his glasses over his eyes as he and Nora stood up, they leapt off the Ursa as it slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff, it looked around before Aero transformed his weapon into a rifle and shot the Ursa as he and Nora flew through the air.

Nora used the grenades explosions from her weapons as she landed on a ledge before Aero dug _Lupis Nix_ into the cliff in its swords form as he started to climb up as Nora flipped into the air and landed on Aero's shoulders as he groaned and continued to climb.

 **(Beacon Academy, 10 minutes later.)**

Nora and Aero walked side by side as she turned to see Sno and Ren had climbed to the top of the cliff as Aero smirked as Nora skipped in front of him, he leaned one of _Lupis Nix's_ swords against his shoulder.

"Guess we're going to be the last ones to the ceremony, Ren… That cool with you?"

Aero asked as Ren panted in exhaustion as Aero turned to see Nora skipping in front of him as he moved his glasses to the top of his head.

"Aero, if the ceremony is in a few hours, can you-…?"

Nora said as Aero gently patted Nora on her head as he nodded.

"Yes, Nora… I will make you pancakes before we go to the ceremony… And yes, I will make them chocolate chip pancakes."

Aero said as Nora squealed and rushed at Aero as his eyes widened.

Ren and Sno laughed as Nora leapt and hugged Aero around his head, he caught her but fell to the ground with Nora still hugging him as Aero turned to look at Sno and Ren.

"I'm going to beat the snot out of both of you if you tell anyone about what happened… Just… Just go inside, she's not going to get off me until she's done being happy that I'm making her pancakes."

Aero said as Ren and Sno walked around him as Sno spoke up, Aero groaned as he tried to sit up but found he couldn't so much as even slightly sit up as Nora continued her bone crushing hug as Aero moved his arms to return the hug as he gently patted her head as he tried to sit up.

"Nora, you can stop now, I'm glad you're happy…. Nora, your hurting me now… NORA, YOUR CRUSHING MY RIBS!"

Ren and Sno heard as they laughed and continued their walk towards the school as Aero and Nora climbed to their feet, Ren and Sno continued their walk as Aero rolled his eyes and followed them as Nora followed, happily skipping at the thought of getting her pancakes which she was looking forward to.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the teams are going to be announced next time. Nora and Aero's hug? That's supposed to be fun and not really romantic. Next chapter will be next, next Saturday and will show the team's first day as well as more about Nora, Ren and Aero. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	7. First Night in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon Academy, ARMN dorm.)**

Nora sat barefoot on her bed, the ceremony had been an hour ago and had ended with team AMRN which consisted of her, Ren, Sno and Aero.

Aero had been chosen as the leader of the team, something which Nora found funny as Nora had been picked as the second in command, something which she found funny as she thought Ren would be the second in command due to his clam attitude and ability to plan far ahead.

"So, I'm guessing we just wait until tomorrow for classes to start… Sno, I'm guessing you and Ren are going to sleep early for tomorrows classes? I'm trying to wonder whether or not we have time for training."

Aero said from his bed, he like Nora was dressed in his pajamas, Aero looked over at Nora and chuckled upon seeing Nora's 'BOOP!' shirt, when they had gotten to Wind Path in Mistral, Aero remembered a 13-year Nora asking if she could help him buy it as the trio had to band their money together to try and buy a ride to Vale.

The smile the 13-year old Aero had gotten from his friend had been worth the Lien he had given the man.

"Maybe an hour or so… But that's it, I heard classes are at 9 or 10AM in the morning… Why?"

Ren asked as Nora bounced on her bed, Aero turned his attention back to his scroll.

"Because me and Aero don't want to go to sleep! We want to play board games and train and eat pancakes until tomorrow!"

Nora yelled as Aero laughed, that remark reminded him of when the trio was 12.

"Ok, Nora, I'll stay up for a few hours, but not forever… Ren, if me and Nora do start sleeping early, wake us up?"

Aero asked as Ren nodded.

Nora grinned and pulled _Magnhild_ out from under her bed and started tinkering with it, Sno looked at her with wide eyes as she raised a finger in concern before Aero answered her without looking up.

"Don't worry about Nora, Sno, she's had _Magnhild_ since Mistral, she isn't going to blow anything up by accident… She'll do it on purpose… Just like she did that mountain of flour that one time… Ah, those were good times, huh, Ren?"

Aero asked as Ren nodded and rolled his eyes, while Aero was much more responsible and less chaotic then Nora, both were mischief lovers, Ren suspected Nora had made Aero that way.

"Yes, Aero… Though I also remember you setting that flour up for Nora to test it with."

Nora said as Aero blinked and put his scroll down to look at Ren.

"Hey, she told me she was going to make pizza out of it, Ren! Besides, we were 13, things are way different back then… Well, I'm going to get some training in, Nora, let's go, partner."

Aero said as he grabbed _Lupis Nix_ , Nora grabbed _Magnhild_ and skipped out of the room after Aero as Sno turned to Ren.

"Did they just leave to go do training at 8:00PM at night? In Pajamas?"

Sno asked as Ren nodded before looking up from his magazine he was reading.

"Aero is a lot like Nora, those two have been as close as a King Taijitu… Aero is somewhat like a ninja… Though he's mostly like Nora… I wouldn't worry about them, Aero will only get into trouble if he lets Nora drag him into it."

Ren said as Sno looked at the walls, Aero had a picture of him, Ren and Nora on the walls, she could also see that the trio had pictures of when they looked like they were kids in the photos.

"So, how long have you guys been together? You guys talk like you've been friends since birth, it must have been really great to all get assigned to the same team."

Sno said as Ren grunted in pain, remembering a bad memory before settling back into his more stoic personality

"You could say that… We had some… Tragic history… We only had each other back then, Sno… Aero and Nora helped me see how much fun it was to have such great friends… So, we have a lot of memories back when we were kids."

Ren said as Sno looked at some of the pictures, one showed Nora leap frogging over Aero while Ren laughed, another showed Nora leaning over a younger Ren and Aero and stretching their mouths open in stupid smiles as she laughed.

"I'm… I didn't know, I'm sorry… Did something happen to your parents, like they moved away or something?"

Sno asked as Ren frowned, but refused to say much as he cracked his uncomfortable neck.

"I'll tell you about it another time… Just don't think too much about it, Sno… It's a bad topic."

Ren said as an hour dragged on as the door opened as Aero dragged in a tired Nora, he laid her on her bed as he cracked his neck.

"She got passed out after she took on 100 training droids… She blew up part of the room with a grenade… I can't believe Nora at times… She's a monster sometimes… Anyway, I'm going to bed, Ren, wake me up in the morning before we need to go to class… I'm super tired…"

Aero said as he walked over before slammed into his bed as he tired and passed out as Nora snored as Aero passed out, Ren watched his leader yawn and continue to sleep as Ren rolled his eyes and blew out the candle next to him as the room plunged into darkness, Sno and Ren were quick to go to sleep as Aero continued to dream.

"Why do I smell… Mm… Pancakes…"

Nora muttered, starting to eat her pillow as Aero turned and tossed his pillow at Nora to stop her from mumbling, causing her to fall on her side as Aero was finally able to get some sleep.

He nearly leapt out of his bed when Nora popped up in front of him, unconscious but mumbling about pancakes as she passed out onto the floor.

Aero blinked before sighing and turning out the lights.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm really enjoying making this story, I also want to point out that this story doesn't entirely follow canon. Next chapter will be on next, next Saturday and will show AMRN on their first mission. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Mission Glenn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Bullhead Inbound to Mt. Glenn.)**

Nora loaded another grenade into _Magnhild_ as Aero loaded another magazine into _Lupis Nix_ as the bullhead continued to fly towards its destination.

"Ok, let me go over the mission again… Ozpin sent out _ARMN_ to Mt. Glenn to get an item…. He said he didn't send a teacher to watch us to test us… This will be _ARMN's_ first official mission… Now that I have the official stuff out of the way…. THIS IS AWESOME, WE ARE ON A MISSION!"

Aero said as Ren and Sno rolled their eyes, the Bullhead came in for a landing in a clearing as _ARMN_ stepped off the Bullhead.

"I'll be here if you need me, call me when you're done!"

The pilot said as he turned and flew off as Nora and Aero transformed their weapons from their gun forms to their melee forms.

"Ren, Sno? I know I've probably said this on the way here, but I'd like to give the orders once again, being a team leader and all… We aren't going to split up, that will get us outnumbered quickly and while I know we can handle the Grimm, I'd rather we face them all as a team… As for the rest of the mission? I heard from Professor Ozpin, what he wants us to get is in the middle of the town… Anyway, we kill any Grimm we find… If we can avoid them, we do…. Even if I want to get every single one of the damn things…"

Aero muttered as Sno turned to look at her team leader, she remembered her chat with Ren and knew better than to say something to Aero.

She couldn't begin to understand what he, Nora and Ren had been through anyway, but she could tell that their bond went far beyond friendship.

"Nora, break their legs if you see them… Just like you did with that mugger that you had back in Mistral."

Aero said as the team started to walk into the town, they could clearly see the town had been abandoned for years, the buildings had turned from towering skyscrapers into ruins. The grass had long overgrown the city, vines covered the buildings like massive snakes.

"Man, this town… Ren… This… Forget it, I don't feel like talking about it here… I'm going to kill every damn Grimm I find…. Damn monsters…"

Aero muttered as they heard a growling behind them, a pack of Creeps started to charge at them before a grenade hit the lead Grimm directly in the skull, killing the entire group as the grenade exploded.

"Ah, I broke them! I thought they knew how to fetch."

Nora said as Ren and Sno blinked with wide eyes as Aero simply looked at the Grimm with an impressed look.

"Nice shot…"

Sno said as Nora smiled as the group continued to search through the town, there were holes in the floor of the town, and many buildings looked ready to collapse.

"Mr. Bayani, I would advise NOT going into any of the oldest buildings… I am aware you and Mr. Ren have been paying attention in my classes… But I don't suppose I need to remind you all that the city of Mt. Glenn is very unstable… There are mines below the city, much of the city is ready to collapse into the mines…. So please, while I am well aware you and team _ARMN_ are having fun being out in the field… But please do remember, this is still a school assignment… Beacon Academy does not like to be responsible for your deaths… So please, do try to take some caution."

Aero heard from his scroll as he took the device off his hip and turned it on, Professor Oobleck filled the screen as Aero winced at the tone of voice the professor used with him.

"We're be sure to keep out of the skyscrapers, Professor Oobleck… But I got our teams orders from Professor Ozpin himself… Besides, you've said it yourself… We've seen the history reports, we know not to go into the more older buildings… Ren, I think we should spread out… Not split up, but spread out… Check a few blocks in teams of 2…"

Aero said as Ren nodded as he and Sno went one way and Aero and Nora went the other way.

Aero cut a Beowolf in half as it leapt from the shadows as he and Nora continued to look through the town.

"You know, I really don't get why we are named _ARMN_ , Nor… Your supposed to be my partner… So, shouldn't it be called _ANRM?_ "

Aero said as Nora turned to face him, smashing a Creep off a building which caused the small building to collapse as Aero was impressed with the blow.

"I think our teams are supposed to be based off colors, Aero… While I suppose it would make more sense to have our team go with partners first, I believe Professor Ozpin picked it this way so our team would be properly named, just like with _JNPR_ AND _RWBY_."

Nora said as Aero blinked in surprise at Nora's sudden burst of knowledge, he knew she wasn't stupid, but he had never expected her to be able to say something like that.

"Well, when you put it like that, Nora. I guess you have a point… I'm understanding that perfectly now… Thank you."

Aero said as Nora simply blinked and hugged Aero before skipping off as Aero watched her leave.

"I never understand that girl… And I don't think I ever will, in my entire life… And I am strangely ok with that… Even if it's not comforting at times… Its completely interesting… And refreshing."

Aero said as he continued to walk with the girl as Aero transformed _Lupis Nix_ into a rifle and continued on his way, completely unaware of the dangers within the city.

Both knew the mission would be very interesting and fun at the very least as the howls of distant Grimm filled the air as the team continued to explore the town. 

**Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the mission will be split into multiple chapters… I will be having this mission set up into 5 more chapters, each showing the mission and the dangers of the mission… Next chapter will also be next, next Saturday due to me possibly posting another chapter of a different story then. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I will be writing a Penny story soon.**


	9. Glenn trip

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Another pack of Beowolves were ripped apart by a grenade by _Magnhild_ as Nora and Aero swept the area with their weapons as Aero checked his scroll.

"Ren, Sno, me and Nora have swept the northern part of the city, we're going to check the west side of the city and then circle back… I want you and Sno to check the east side when your done with your side of the city and then circle around to look in the center of the town… I'm starting to think the object Professor Ozpin isn't in the town…"

Aero said as he and Nora looked at a hole that seemed to go on for a few hundred feet and led into the underground.

"But under the town…"

Aero finished as he loaded another magazine into _Lupis Nix_.

 **(Center of town, 2 hours later.)**

Aero sat on the remains of a destroyed car as did Nora as he turned to look at Ren.

"Ok, its going to be nightfall in 3 hours… By then, it will be too dark to check any part of the city… That gives us either 2 choices… We check until nightfall and then call in our Bullhead to go back to Vale and come back another day… The other option is to make camp for the night, sleep in Mt. Glenn… Before we do anything… Ren, how about you, Nora and Sno give me your opinions and why we should or shouldn't stay here… Then we put it to a vote."

Aero said as Ren nodded as Sno went first.

"I say we should stay… Not for fun, Professor Ozpin sent us to get the relic, if we go back, we're just proving that we can't handle the mission."

Sno said as Aero rolled his eyes at the girl behind his tinted glasses, Sno was all protocol and uptight, he guessed she was either brought up that way or from Atlas.

"Ok, I doubt Ozpin is going to be mad at us or anything, Sno…. Ren, your next: stay or go?"

Aero said as Ren cleared his throat, Aero noticed Nora juggling grenades from _Magnhild_.

"I say we should search until Nightfall and then call it a night, Grimm are much more active at Night and there be much more dangerous and attacking at Night will put us at a disadvantage… At least until the sun rises."

Ren said as Aero nodded, he understood Ren's caution, he, Ren and Nora all knew just how dangerous a pack of Grimm was, something he never wished to relive.

"Ok, fair enough… Never again, Ren… Nora?"

Aero asked as Nora caught the grenades in her weapon as if they were knapsacks as she turned to her team leader.

"I say we go in, break their legs and pull the thing out! We can have a sleepover, make a big story for when we go home and say we completed the first official mission of Beacon!"

Nora said as Aero smiled and nodded, Nora was always the most straightforward besides he himself, something he could respect from the girl ever since he was a kid.

"And straightforward, classic awesome Nora…. Ok, onto the voting… I vote to stay, this is our first mission and I want to remember it until we leave Beacon… Have something to look forward to when we become Hunters… If your onboard with a campout in the broken-down town? Put your hand up, if you want to go home, hand down."

Aero muttered as they looked at each other before Ren put his hand down as Nora and Sno raised their hands as did Aero as Ren sighed before pulling out his scroll.

"I'll go talk to Professor Ozpin and tell him that we're going to stay here and drop Ammo and Dust for tomorrow…"

Ren said as he walked off, Aero turned to Sno as he spoke up.

"Sno, see if you can find us a place to set up camp then, pick one of the buildings, it will protect us from the Grimm and give us an advantage of height… Plus we won't be able to talk to Professor Ozpin or anyone at Beacon without a clear signal… Unless you brought a signal booster from Beacon…"

Aero ordered as Sno nodded and ran off to complete her mission as he turned _Lupis Nix_ into its rifle form as he sniped a Beowolf that had turned in their direction as he and Nora turned and started following Sno deeper into the city.

 **(Abandoned Dust Factory, 10 minutes later.)**

It took 10 Grenades, 200 bullets and 5 minutes worth of fighting to kill the massive pack of Grimm that had camped outside the building but Aero, Nora and Sno had pulled it off as the 3 members of team ARMN hiked inside and made their way to the highest part of the building and then searched for a good floor to set up camp on.

They found it in the form of the tenth floor of the building as they made it to the remains of a destroyed terrace and waited for Ren to come back as Aero set _Lupis Nix_ to the side and began to unfurl his sleeping bag as he and Nora quickly let sleep claim them, leaving Sno alone and awake to find Ren when he arrived back at the ARMN camp for the night.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, team ARMN is going underground to get the object Ozpin wants! As for after the Mt. Glenn mission? This arc will take until season 2 and after this arc season 2 will begin, I will also be posting next chapter late possibly, until next Saturday, Lighting wolf out!**

 **PS: The romance will have begun by the time the dance happens, ideas are welcome if one wishes.**


	10. Night at Glenn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Aero had seen the moon several times in his life growing up, when he was 12, he hadn't given much thought to why the moon was shattered, when he had become 13, he had briefly gone through reasons as to what had happened.

Sno had long since passed out, leaving only Aero, Nora and Ren awake as they all gazed up at the moon, all in pajamas

"The moon is beautiful this time of night…. Hey, Ren? You remember that time me and Nora stole from that corrupt store owner when we were 9? This reminds me of that time…. But we were sleeping in trees back then…. I never thought we would… You know, make it this far…. I mean, this is our first official mission, outside of Beacon or in it… You think we're…. You think you are going to look back on this mission when you graduate? I am…"

Aero said, setting his glasses to the side, he didn't need them to see, but they did help his aiming as Ren simply grunted in response before properly answering.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not…. We are still going to have to handle the mission in the morning… I'll make sure to go with Sno to get the ammo drop tomorrow morning."

Ren put in as Aero nodded and looked at Ren one last time.

"See if you and Sno can find a map of the underground while you're at it, otherwise we're be running through a maze down there... Now get some rest, Ren… Me and Nora will be up a bit later before we go to sleep…"

Aero ordered as Nora finally put in her two cents as Ren started to close her eyes.

"Well, it is pretty… It's the first time we've been on mission… That still means we can enjoy all of this, Ren… We should be grateful boss man Aero was able to get us this mission in the first place… It might not be the most important mission in our lives, but its one that will stick with us for a few years or so to come…"

Nora said as Aero nodded at her, still not entirely used to her sudden bursts of knowledge as Aero looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, this is really good experience for the future, Ren… It isn't just fun, its personal help for us when we get older… Besides, we have something to do finally, what did you want to do? Have your head buried in a book the rest of your time at Beacon, taking written tests until you graduate? That isn't going to make you ready for when we move onto the real work."

Aero muttered as Ren, not sure what to say in response, decided to simply go to sleep as he passed out,

"Nora, how much ammo do we have left? I left an emergency stash of ammo and Dust crystals in one of the storage rooms down the hall if we need, I just need to know much we need to ration for the next day… We don't know how many Grimm are in the tunnels… There could be a dozen, or a few hundred… If there's that many, we're going to need as much ammo as we could possibly get our hands on…"

Aero said as Nora nodded and started rifling through the ammo that she and Aero cracked his knuckles as Aero looked down at the city where the rest of the Grimm were milling around as Aero looked back at Nora as she continued to count grenades and bullets as he grabbed for one as Nora slapped at his hand.

"NO! I HAVEN'T FINISHED COUNTING THEM YET, YOUR MESS ME UP IF YOU STOP ME NOW!"

Nora roared at him before slipping back into her childlike personality as Aero put _Lupis Nix_ to the side and leaned back on his sleeping bag to go to sleep.

"Ok, I'm going to go to sleep soon, Nora… I need to get some rest… You need to get some rest soon as well… _ARMN_ has a mission tomorrow and if we aren't ready for tomorrow, we're going to die… So, get some sleep for tomorrow in a few hours or so…"

Aero muttered as he started to slip into being unconscious as he shared one last look at Nora before he started sleeping as he cracked one eye open.

"Ah… Nora? You're in charge of waking up Ren and Sno before getting another 3 hours of sleep… Night."

Aero muttered before finally slipping into unconsciousness for the night as Nora hummed a response before continuing to count the rest of the ammo in the room as she gazed up one last time at the moon before going back to counting as she brushed off the dust from her pj pants as she closed her eyes halfway.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this entire chapter was about showing** _ **ARMN**_ **and their first time in MT. Glenn before they decided to head into the underground to get the object Ozpin wanted them to get in the first place. Next chapter will be on next, next Saturday and will show** _ **ARMN**_ **headed into the underground. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Mission Underground

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Aero dropped into the tunnel as he lifted Lupis Nix, Nora came in after him then Ren and Sno as the quartet started looking around, sweeping their weapons around as Aero looked around.

"Ok, keep your eyes peeled, the thing Professor Ozpin sent us for is at the train station a few hundred feet ahead… Ren, Sno? Cover our flank…"

Aero ordered, pausing to question why he was speaking like a soldier before a Creep left off a destroyed car at them only to be sent flying into another car by Nora as she giggled, Aero smiled as they moved deeper into the cavern.

"How many Grimm do you think are down here?"

Sno asked as another Grimm, this time a Ursa charged them only for Aero to cut it down, decapitating it in a single strike as he did so.

"Too many, this entire tunnel is crawling with them…. Ok, screw being quiet, if we have to shoot our way there, we do it, just stick together, I don't want anyone getting diced into Grimm food by the Grimm if they get separated…."

Aero ordered, he transformed _Lupis Nix_ into its rifle form as the group moved further into the tunnel, the scrolls they had beeped like metal detectors as they moved closer and closer, 2 more Grimm, a Ursa and a Beowolf charged them before Ren killed them both with bursts of Fire as Aero turned to look at him.

"Showoff… Ren, can you and Sno get the relic, I have a feeling-…"

Dozens of howls cut off Aero as they stood back to back before Aero turned to Ren and Sno.

"Get the relic, you're the fastest besides me… Sno, back him up, there's going to be a lot more Grimm headed our way in a few minutes."

Aero said as Nora shifted her weapon into its Grenade Launcher form as she fired 2 Grenades into the darkness, the screams of pained and dying Grimm followed as Ren and Sno vanished.

Aero backed up into Nora as dozens of Red eyes drew closer, circling them like hungry sharks.

"Nora?"

Aero asked as he cocked his weapon as Nora stood back to back with her team leader.

"Yeah?"

Nora said, reloading the 2 grenades she had fired as she spoke.

"Break their legs with me?"

Aero asked as a Beowolf leapt at them only to be killed by a headshot as Aero turned to his partner.

Nora's smile was the only answer he got but it was the only one he truly cared or needed at that moment as dozens of Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps and Boarbatusks charged them, roaring as both Nora and Aero smiled and fired into the darkness, the sounds of explosives, bullets and roaring and dying Grimm filled the air.

 **(With Ren and Sno.)**

Sno looked back to see a Ursa that was split in half as she ran alongside Ren as they cut a path through any Grimm that were crazy enough to circle around to try and flank them.

"Are you sure their ok back there?"

Sno asked as she shot another Beowolf, causing it to collapse as Ren cut down a Creep with the blades of _Stormflower_ as they rushed towards their objective, Ren turned to look at Sno for only a moment.

"They're be fine, Aero and Nora know how to handle themselves in a fight against the Grimm… Aero wouldn't send us out if they couldn't handle the Grimm."

Ren said as Sno was about to speak up when a cut in half Beowolf landed on a train near them, Sno was silenced as the sounds of dying Grimm began to overpower the roars as Ren smiled.

"Told you."

Ren said as they climbed a train and found the object they were looking for, it was a small bag with a symbol that neither Ren nor Sno seemed to know As Ren and Sno grabbed it before rushing back to their friends.

They found a giggling Nora and smiling Aero, dozens of slain Grimm that were already fading away or dying of wounds were around them, dozens of spent bullets and several magazines littered the floor and both _Lupis Nix_ and _Magnhild_ smoked as Aero turned to Ren and smiled.

"What took you so long, Ren?"

Aero asked as Nora giggling once again, destroying a Beowolf that was trying to crawl away from her.

 **(MT. Glenn, 10 minutes later.)**

Ozpin had not only stated that _ARMN_ had done a perfect job and would be rewarded, he had allowed the team to spend another night in Mt. Glenn before a Bullhead was sent to pick them up and return them to Vale.

"So… We have the relic, job is done, Professor Ozpin is happy… and we have an entire night to relax with promise of no homework when we get back… Who wants Pancakes?"

Aero asked as Nora grinned massively and nodded as Ren and Sno merely rolled their eyes and smiled.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this isn't the final chapter for now but this story will not be getting a lot of updates yet, I want to focus on the Penny story and I feel swamped with dozens of other stories… This story will be moved to Wednesday and next chapter will be next, next, next week and will feature the dance coming up for team** _ **ARMN.**_ **Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	12. Dancing on thin ice

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon Academy, 2 weeks before dance.)**

Aero, Sno, Ren and Nora all sat on the roof of Beacon and looked down on the groups of students walking around. Aero smiled, as a reward for getting the relic and the work they did to get it, Team _ARMN_ had gotten 2 weeks off, meaning they were allowed to do as they pleased up to the dance and the next half of classes came around.

"So…."

Ren started to say as Aero and Nora turned to look at him, both could guess what Ren wanted, but Aero was probably closer to the mark then Nora was on guessing it.

"Let me guess: who are we going to ask to the dance that's in 2 weeks, right? Ren, stop, you've been asking us that since the dance was announced… Who cares, we can all go and dance in our room if you want to go and bug us so badly…"

Aero said with a yawn as Nora rolled her eyes and patted her weapon which rested on her shoulder as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah learn to relax, Ren…. Who cares about going to a dance, you can break anybody's legs and you have to wear those stupid fancy girl uniforms! Besides, I'd rather go and find another Ursa to play with!"

Nora stated as Aero nodded, he had never gotten used to formal wear, he had never worn a tuxedo but he knew that they looked annoying the suffocating when he had been able to look at them quickly.

"Let them be, Ren, you and I are already going to the dance as friends… Who cares if they aren't? They led us on that relic hunt, let them relax if they want."

Sno stated, earning an eyeroll from Nora and Aero, they had messed with the duo the entire time that they had agreed to go to the dance and Aero had made it clear that no one was to bug them about who they went to the dance with.

It seemed Ren had either forgotten this rule or simply didn't care in general, a fact that annoyed Aero to no end.

"Yeah, besides, me and Aery will be fine, who cares who we ask to the dance? It doesn't matter, if I find someone I don't like and have to go the dance with them, I'm just going to blow them off and go find something to do to relax…. Sno, you and Ren need to chill…Get it, chill?"

Nora joked, causing Sno and Aero to grunt in annoyance as Aero chuckled at the bad joke, Ren might have been used to the jokes, but that didn't mean he found them super funny to begin with.

He was beginning to think Nora was corrupting Aero into being like her, the fact that he was laughing at all of her jokes hinted he either liked her romantically or had been led to believe that Nora was funnier then she actually was.

"Ok, we're going to head back inside, when you two decide you guys want to do something at the dance… If you're even going, then let us know who you're going with…. See you around, Boss."

Sno stated as Aero and Nora snorted and motioned for them to go, though Nora did it more mockingly.

"Ok, don't come back, we're still be right here, relaxing, like we want to be!"

Aero stated as Nora turned to Aero and poked him in the shoulder before speaking.

"So… Did you want to ask someone to the dance or are you going to blow it off like I want to do? I wanted to relax and eat pancakes!"

Nora stated as Aero looked to the side, blushing for one of the first times since he had come to Beacon.

"I wanted to ask someone close to me to go to the dance, Nora… I'm just not sure if she's going to say yes… Besides, if you want pancakes, Ill stay behind to cook them… The dance just means wearing fancy clothing and then dancing and all that…"

Aero muttered, looking to the side and blushing, Nora didn't notice this and simply nodded and leaned down to kiss Aero on the check.

"Thanks, Nora, let's go and bother Sno and Ren for bothering us then find another Ursa… I'll try and learn to ride it like you showed me."

Nora heard Aero state as he walked off, Nora looked off to the side and sadly smiled before starting to look off into the distance as she walked

"Sure, let's go mess around and see what trouble we can get into before we get yelled at… What's the worst that can happen to us, we have the day off… Even though I wanted to ask you to the dance, Aery…"

Nora stated, muttering the last part as she followed Aero.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the romance is finally happening and it is going to be slow romance… As for the dance? I don't know how that will go in the story. The chapters will also be coming later due to me starting to run out of steam with this story. Next chapter might be in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Dance on the horizon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Samurai and Valkyrie. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon Academy, 1 week before dance.)**

Nora was not someone who liked prom, she didn't care for the notion of prom, nor did she care much for the act of dating.

To some, this would be a crazy thing for Nora to think at the time, some might have even thought that Nora mad for thinking of that.

Nora didn't really care, she didn't have to care much as it didn't bug her at all, the dance wasn't as important to her as the others thought.

"So, how do you think the dance will be? I think it will be cool?"

Aero heard from the other students, Aero rolled his eyes, he wouldn't hear the entire room but he could guess what was being said around the entire room. It was the same thing they had been hearing the entire time.

"I'm starting to wish that the entire mission we had been on before wasn't so short… Id rather be tearing through Ursa then listening to them talk about the damn dance… Its becoming about as annoying as one of Ren's damn knock, knock jokes…. Man, I still got to stop thinking about the past…."

Aero muttered, he groaned in annoyance and slammed him head into the table over and over, he decided listening to the last lunch group was annoying enough and decided to go outside to get some air, something that was allowed since the mission from Mt. Glenn.

Aero walked outside with Nora with him, they passed Sno and Ren, Aero didn't look at them at all, he didn't want to talk to the boy and have to put up with his sarcasm once again.

"I really hope this dance goes away soon, I don't want to hear about it one more blasted time or I am going to lose my mind…. I am going to lose it so hard that I may never get it back ever again…"

Aero muttered, he was cut off by Nora flipping onto a tree next to Nora, he rolled his eyes at her.

"What's so bad about being crazy, Aero? Hmm?"

Aero heard Nora mutter, he rolled his eyes once again and looked at the hammer wielding Huntress.

"Should I… No, I don't feel like explaining it, Nora it's pretty crazy… Even more crazy than usual, I just don't want to hear about it at all, it's annoying and painful to listen to…. Aren't you getting to be quite annoyed by the damn dance?"

Aero muttered, Nora shrugged and looked for something to do, Aero looked at Nora, he shook his head back and forth before turning back and leaning against a tree, there was no reasoning with Nora, there was barely anything that Aero to discuss at the moment.

"Eh, it feels boring, but not annoying… There really isn't anything to do about it besides probably miss the dance… It's just a silly little dance…"

Aero heard Nora say, Aero considered his words and shrugged, the girl was right, they could miss it like they wanted to do, Aero had no reason to care about going to the dance at all, it was just boring to go, there would nothing to do, he didn't want to wear a tuxedo or dance with someone who clearly didn't care about him about all besides his looks and powers.

He hated that kind of romance, it wasn't a real love, it was nothing but heartbreak in the end, he wanted a real relationship in his life if he was going to have one at all.

Little did he know that Nora liked him, she just didn't have the time to tell him yet.

"I'm going back inside…"

Aero muttered, he walked past Nora, he rolled his eyes one last time, Nora watched him grow, he was bored and sighed, Nora watched him go.

Nora frowned and decided to go talk to him soon, she would go and talk to him later, for now… She had to find a Ursa at the moment.

 **(Beacon Cliffside, 30 minutes later.)**

Aero looked down on Vale from the cliffside, he was feeling a little bit better then he was feeling before, partly because there was nothing like talking people who wouldn't shut up about the dance.

Aero wasn't an annoyed person, he didn't get annoyed easy.

But Aero didn't like to hear the same thing over and over.

"Man, it sure is peaceful over here… It's pretty ridiculous at times how messed up this world is at times…"

Aero muttered, he felt a small bird land on his shoulders, he turned and pet the bird on its head.

"It's ok little bird, nothing is going to hurt you… Why am I talking to a bird?"

Aero muttered, he sighed as the bird chirped, Aero turned back to the city.

"I really need to get a hobby…"

Aero muttered, he turned back to the city.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I was going to write this chapter last week but my computer had a damaged charger and hence I couldn't use it until I got another… As for this story, this will be the last chapter for now, I will try and come back to this story soon but until then, it's on hold, Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I am going to try and make a Velvet story soon in 2 weeks or so.**


End file.
